Rolana Candeliere
'This OC is owned by Mishachu Tubby, who perfers you NOT to edit this page without her permission. Since lately a certain someone who Misha will not name is editing pages without owner's permission. ' Rolana Candeliere is the flamboyant, down-to-earth, naive and rapper adopted daughter of Lucignolo or Lampwick, or Candlewick from The Adventures of Pinocchio written by Carlo Collidi. She feels its time to put down the saddle to this role she has to play, since she now can choose what she wants for her destiny, and she chose that she wants to live life to the fullest. If You have questions for her, ask her on her Ask.fm Page! :D Portrayers She would sound like Helena Boham Carter ( who voices Emily the Corpse bride and plays as the Red Queen from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland ) when she speaks English. For Italian, she would be voiced by Ilaria Latini, who does Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon R Movie.. Her live action portrayer would be Ariana Grande, because either her hair is red or brown, it would still look like Rolana. Character Personality Rolana isnt really anything special. She is just your average jenny trapped in a human body. She is very nice and friendly towards other people, and is very humble and modest. She is very quiet to herself and often stands alone. She is also naive and is lured into things by being told that she would be rewarded if she did something for that person. She is not the type of person you would want to mess around with, either. She has a bit of a temper and cant tolerate certain things, mainly dogs. She also has meltdowns when she loses something or when she embarrasses herself. Because of this she is thought of as stubborn, which she isnt. She is liked by children due to her pet-like nature, but they dont hang out with her. She is also stereotyped due to her specie's many flaws, but she tries to make people look through that major stereotype. She also does a lot on the computer, including reading the mirrornet comic, Castlestuck, which she is seen to enjoy greatly. Also at times she can be misleading, and get others into trouble. People believe she is a bad influence due to being raised by donkeys. Appearance Rolana has long auburn-ginger hair that is sometimes worn in a braid down to her thighs, amber colored eyes, pale skin and pink lips and noticable freckles. She also has donkey ears and a donkey tail. Her two front teeth are just a bit bucked but still noticable. Her height is about 5 feet and 8 or 9 inches, and will probably stop at about 5 feet and 9 inches and is about approximately 135 - 145 lbs in weight. She also has piercings, but only got them for destiny's sake. She also wears a pair of braces, to forcefully straighten her foreign donkey teeth into her human jawline. Interests Rolana spends her extra time making friendship bracelets, or playing the lute. She also raps very well, but never raps in public. She also spends her extra time taking care of farm animals or animals in the Enchanted Forest, since animals deserve love as well. She also reads Castlestuck, a web comic. Favorite Foods She loves to eat anything that involves fruit, or carrots. She would normally be seen with carrot/tomato juice or a smoothie. She rarely drinks coffee. She cant eat meats since she is a donkey and she would get very sick if she ate it. Allergies She is allergic to tansy ragwort, which could kill her if she came in contact with it. Story The Adventures of Pinocchio, but there are also rumors that she is the biological daughter of the prince and princess from The Donkey since she has a liking for playing the lute. How Rolana fits into it Before death, Lucignolo had bred with another donkey named Donya and she had 2 foals, Romia and Luciana. Then Rolana was brought to the farm when Giangio found her abandoned by a butcher house that sold salami, but was then closed down due to people believing they put donkey meat in the salami. Rolana is taken in by Donya, much to Luciana's disliking. After a short time together, Lucignolo has a bit of a liking to Rolana. Then a week later, Lucignolo dies of exaustion. At the burial, Headmaster Grimm comes and tells Rolana that she will be the next Lucignolo. Relationship Family Lucignolo Lucignolo, or simply known as Romeo; is Rolana's fatherly figure. She had only knew him for a short time but she felt as if they shared a special bond with one another. Donya Donya is the Caretaker of Rolana, Luciana, and Romia. She is a bit of an ignorant mother and was never really there for Rolana, despite her promise of taking care of her and loving her if she was her own daughter. Luciana "Luci" Candeliere Luciana is Rolana's Stepsister. And to be honest, Luci loathes her. This is because she was supposed to be the next Lucignolo at first, but since Lana looked perfect for the part at the time of jer becoming human, she was chosen instead. This enraged Luci causing her to be jealous of Rolana. Romia Candeliere Roma is Rolana's other stepsister, who is neutral about her. Friends Calista Gilded is Rolana Candeliere's Roommate and childhood friend. They are always out for eachother and would do anything to make each other happy. Rolana isnt sure if Calista really promised that to her since Calista is on the high class, and Rolana is rock bottom. Lana also feels awkward whenever she talks about her royalty problems, due to not being able to understand why the problems are so bad. And she is aware she is not liked a lot by Calista's grandfather, King Midas, due to not being of Royal Heritage. She is also friends with Silvia Hound and Vixen Red, who are the successors of Copper and Tod from The Fox and the Hound. The three of them are in the LGBT community, and help support gay rights. Rolana always supports Silvia and Vixen, and hopes that they will get happy endings like they deserve. One of her other best friends is Jennaya Asinus, daughter of a Toylandian donkey. She would always treat her as only a friend, but it gets harder since she has a small crush on her. Pets She often treats her old roommate Islebella Lilman as her own personal pet. She loves to see her when she walks in her dorm and often kisses her cheek as a family welcome. Romance Rolana isnt the type of girl who has time for romance, but its hinted she is in a secret affair with Islebella Lilman. She is also crushing over Jennaya Asinus Enemies Dont get her started with Abigail Thief. Abigail gets mad at her for talking to her friends. Lana tries to be nice to Abi but she is too bratty to stand up to. She makes her jewelry and buys her coffees. She isnt aware Abi loathes her but Abi sure pisses Lana off, which is unknown to Abi. Lana honestly wants to see her mauled by sharks while her eyes are gnawed out by a rabid squirrel. Others in her story She is quite fond of everyone else in her story, honestly. Though she does try to stay away from them, not to be reminded of her terrible fate. Childhood Infancy Rolana was first seen with an older jenny, who was obviously not her mother. A mysterious being takes the jenny and skins her, making Rolana utterly alone. Rolana is then found near a butcher by Giangio and taken to the farm. Donya, a jenny who has 4 foals, decides to take Rolana in. Headmaster Grimm finds this child and decides to make her the successor of Candlewick. A few months pass and Candlewick dies of exaustion. Baba Yaga then creates a human spell, and asks Giangio what donkey she could use. Giangio said Lana, and Baba Yaga took Lana to her potion lab and tests the spell onto her. It almost works completely, but it leaves Rolana with donkey ears, a donkey tail, bucked teeth and red hair. After being taught how to speak and act like a regular toddler, Lana seemed to enjoy it. Childhood Rolana was sent to go to Toyland All Boys Elementary School, which was acrossed the street from a school for Princesses. Rolana gets news that Giangio died in a car crash. Lana then starts to walk home. Then at the pick up part of both schools, Rolana meets a princess named Calista Gilded, who is daughter of Queen Marigold from the story of King Midas. They spent lots of good times together, and Cali took the blame for Lana's trouble some ideas. Rolana always hid her sadness whenever she would see other children with parents who loved them. A close second to that for Rolana was her kindergarten teacher, Ms Jennifer. Jennifer was the only one who understood Rolana, and cared about her. Then, Jennifer dies falling down the stairs of the school and twisting her back and breaking her neck. Rolana is then choked to death by a mysterious man, and is brought to Baba Yaga by Islebella Lilman. Baba Yaga summons the Devil (from the Snow Queen) to bring her back to life. All goes as planned, but the Devil notices something about Lana, that is a little off. She is brought out of her school and homeschooled due to the incident, causing Lana to never see Calista again until Calista's 10th birthday, where Calista got amnesia. She helped Cali remember by telling her her name and all the memories they shared, and spent a whole day together before being separated for another 5 years. Quotes Trivia * The First Language she ever learned was donkey. * She was adopted * She wears reading glasses * She likes Castlestuck * She can do a bit of ballet, but isnt really good. * Can sing, but only in alto. * She can streetdance. * She can figure skate * She can skateboard. Instrumental Theme Ghost Children- Coraline Soundtrack Theme songs Allison Iraheta - Scars Breath of Life- Florence and the Machine Nobody's home- Avril Lavigne Gallery Rolana Candeliere.png|New Art Rolana New Card.png|Card Rolana back card.png|Back of Rolana's Card. Rolo Legacy Day.png|NEW LEGACY DAY Rolana Getting Fairest.png|Getting Fairest Rolana Rolana Carnivale.png|Carnivale Rolo Rolo Beauty Pageant.png|Beauty Pageant Rolana the Duchess.png|Rolana the Duchess Lana in Pleasure Island.jpg|Lana Disney Version Lana Gif FULL.gif|Rolana Gif Rolana Wave 1 REVAMP.png|ADDED STUFF :3 Rolanaaa.jpg|By The Fabulous Gorj~ <3 12-05-2014 83343 PM.jpg|Drawn by the fabulous MonsterGirl2002 Lana as a Royal.png|Lana becomes a Royal Lana Donkey Story.png|Lana in her actual story Lana 6 Years Old.png|Lana when she went to Toyland All Boys Elementary Rolana more donkeyish.png|Rolana 10 years later. yas she looks swag. Abi Lana and Nar.JPG|Rolana with Abigail Thief and Narcissa Demonic at the Castleteria Hand Drawn Lana.JPG|Rolana hand drawn <3 Lana C.png|What was gotten after 1st time trying out the Layer tutorial Lana Cardinal.png|If Lana was a human :P Lana donkey.png|Lana as a donkey Lana THD.png|Rolana's True Hearts Ball outfit Islana2.png|I ship it so hard. Get fairest Cali and Lana.png|Rolana Getting Fairest with Calista Gilded Cali and Lana.png|Cali and Lana Sparrow and Lana.png|Sparlana because Why Not Maddie. Chibi Ballerina Lana.png|*high annoying weeaboo voice* OMG LANA AS A KAWAII SUGOI BALLERINA CHIBI THING Lana eyes.png|Lana how Donkey Boys see her Rolpeta.png|Some thing Purrfect~ Lana redrawn.png|Redrawn hair down Rolana Aphsodel.png|Lana in the Fields of Aphsodel Lana Disney versionn.png|Lana in Disney Version LanaComa.jpg|Lana in a Coma by Pippy McScissors If Cali and Lana ship was a legit thing, THE THEME FOR IT :OOO Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Pinocchio Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Characters of the Month